Um Destino para Rin
by grey87
Summary: Na era feudal , Rin estava crescendo triste e sozinha na aldeia de Kaede e se perguntava Sesshomaru-Sama o senhor me esqueceu ? Haviam se passado vários anos que não o via , seu coração já estava quase esquecendo dele , e se abrindo para um novo amor ... Na busca pela felicidade Rin descobrira o verdadeiro Sesshoumaru , e se perguntara : Que preço pagarei pelo verdadeiro amor


Na era feudal já haviam se passado dois anos desde a morte de Narak  
Dois longos anos que Inuyasha sofria amargamente a o descobrir a falta que Kagome fazia em sua vida...

Olhando seu meio irmão lá do alto , Sesshomaru refletia como aquele hanyou era um tolo sempre se metendo em encrencas e sempre se apaixonando por inúteis fêmeas humanas , bom não tão inúteis , pois afinal tanto a sacerdotisa de barro como a de roupas estranhas tinham sido bem úteis na luta contra Narak , mas mesmo assim eram fracas humanas e inúteis para todo o resto ...

– Senhor Sesshomaru eu não quero ficar aqui ! – _Chorava a pequena Rin montada em Aru-rum_

– Quieta sua malcriada , você só causa problemas para o mestre _**–**__Discutia Jakem pela milésima vez com a menina_

Sesshomaru não suportava mais tanta implicância entre os dois , mas dessa vez tinha que concordar com Jakem , ele tinha razão , levar Rim junto para o oeste só estava lhe atrasando e causando problemas além de por em risco a vida tão frágil da menina , pois suas terras do oeste tinham sido invadidas por inúmeros yokais que fugindo de Narak , devastaram tudo por onde passaram incluindo as ricas terras do oeste que lhe pertenciam , nem mesmo todo seu exército foi capaz de deter tamanha invasão , claro que se ele estivesse por lá isso jamais teria acontecido ,, ""bando de inúteis"" pensou com raiva , seu pai não tinha sido severo o bastante com seus servos , agora ele governava um bando de fracos e um castelo em ruinas ...  
Olhando para Rin recorda de como ela já esteve inúmeras vezes perto da morte nesses últimos anos , os ferimentos que tinha no corpo eram prova disso , claro não que ele o grande Sesshomaru se importasse com os ferimentos dela , mas era seu dever protege-la e o mais importante agora era se ver livre dela , pois ele já tinha muitos problemas para resolver , e não podia perder seu tempo com uma reles garotinha humana ...

Descendo no meio do vilarejo de Inuyasha ele se prepara para o confronto com o irmão , o que surpreendentemente não acontece , Inuyasha continua sentado embaixo de uma arvore sendo amolado por duas garotinhas humanas que lhe puxavam as orelhas , enquanto esse olhava tristemente para a floresta

– Verme inútil ...- _murmura Sesshomaru olhando a sua volta_espantando todos os moradores que se trancam em suas casas com medo do yokai

– O que disse senhor ? – _pergunta Jakem rapidamente sempre querendo ser útil , afinal seu posto de ministro corria perigo_

– Vá chamar a velha sacerdotisa dessa vila ____fala dando-lhe as costas e indo na direção de Rin_

– Rin desça __ordena ele fitando severamente a pequena_

– Não , não quero descer- _grita a menina agarrada a o pescoço de Aru-rum_  
Sesshomaru se aborrece , nunca antes ela o tinha desobedecido , então ele tenta ser menos autoritário com ela

– Rin desça de Aru-rum , eu não vou te abandonar aqui __mente Sesshomaru tentando convence-la_

Os olhos da pequena se iluminam e ela desce alegremente de aru-rum , como as crianças humanas eram ingênuas

– Não vai me abandonar , então o que estamos fazendo aqui ? _ _pergunta desconfiada_

– Não Rin , não vou te abandonar , só quero que você passe um tempo aqui nessa aldeia e treine sua convivência com os da sua espécie _-__fala desdenhosamente a ultima frase_  
A menina recomeça a chorar

– Mas eu não quero ficar aqui , os humanos são maus , tem ladroes eles vão-me matar _ _chora Rin grudada a sua perna_

– Rin você conhece a maioria dos humanos que vivem aqui- _Afirma Sesshomaru impaciente , tentando se livrar dos braços da menina em sua perna , ignorando os olhares curiosos e amedrontados de alguns moradores que os espiavam escondidos_

_ Sim , sim senhor... ____respondeu a menina olhando a sua volta , vendo Miroke , Sango , Kirara , Kohaku e Inuyasha_

_ Então Rin , quero que fique aqui e aprenda a viver com eles e como eles , eu virei lhe visitar sempre que puder – _afirma ele descontente_

_ Não o senhor não vira e eu vou ficar aqui sozinha !__Grita a menina que recomeça a chorar_

_ Rin se você não ficar aqui não poderei reconstruir meu castelo e te levar para viver nele _ _vendo que tinha novamente a atenção da menina prossegue_– Eu quero que fique aqui e aprenda a ser uma menina educada , enquanto eu reconstruo meu castelo ...

Vendo que a menina ainda estava triste resolve inventar mais uma pequena mentira

– Se ficar aqui e prometer ser boazinha , virei te buscar , e no castelo mandarei construir um jardim bem bonito para você _ _Disse dando lhe as costas_

Dês - de quando se importava tanto com ela ? e também nunca tinha tido que explicar nada a ninguém , suas ordens eram ordens , para serem aceitas e não questionadas , pronto para dar uma ordem brusca ele se vira para ela e é surpreendido por seu abraço , porque ela tinha essa mania de ficar abraçando tudo que via ? ele não compreendia ...

– Senhor Sesshomaru , o senhor promete que vem mesmo me buscar e me levar para ver o jardim ?____Pergunta ela feliz_

_ Prometo sim , Rin _...___Diz ele no fundo duvidando de sua promessa._  
Nisso se aproxima a senhora Kaede com Jakem que ouvira parte da conversa

_ Senhor Sesshomaru , aqui esta a velha bru ... Sacerdotisa _ _Fala Jakem de forma apresada , contente por se ver livre de Rim , assim sua vida seria muito melhor , sem ter que cuidar dela , correr atrás dela , pescar apanhar ..._

– Então o que deseja de mim Yokai ? __ Pergunta Kaede já sabendo do que se tratava_

– Mais respeito com o senhor Sesshomaru sua velha ... __fala Jakem sendo interrompido por Sesshomaru_

– Velha quero que cuide de Rin, por isso recebera essa quantia todo ano _ _Fala Sesshomaru jogando um pequeno mas pesado saco de ouro a seus pés_

– Rin quero que obedeça essa humana , assim como me obedeceria __ Fala ele olhando duro para a menina_

– Sim senhor , vou me educar bastante para morar no castelo _ _Diz a menina correndo para se despedir de Aru-rum , depois abraçando Jakem desajeitadamente_

_ Senhor Sesshomaru, vou sentir saudades __ fala a menina pulando em seu colo e dando-lhe um beijo no rosto._

Pego de surpresa com tal gesto ele fica sem reação , nunca ninguém em todos seus séculos de existência o tinha abraçado e muito menos beijado

– Senhor Sesshomaru , eu te amo , acho que o senhor é como um pai para mim _ _Diz a menina se soltando e pulando de seu colo_

– Jakem vamos __Diz Sesshomaru dando as costas a todos e caminhando rumo a floresta , deixando para traz um Jakem estático e uma Rin esperançosa_

SOFRIMENTO

Seis meses depois, Rin já estava acostumada com a vida na aldeia , já havia se recuperado dos ferimentos e era a criança mais bonita e bem vestida do lugar , o que causava certa raiva e inveja em algumas pessoas

– Ei Kohaku você gostou de meu novo quimono ? _ Pergunta Rin rodopiando com um Quimono branco com flores rosa , que era mais um dos vários , que Sesshomaru havia lhe presenteado em uma de suas rápidas visitas a aldeia

– É muito bonito Rin , que tal colhermos algumas framboesas ?_ convida Kohaku com pena da pequena Rim, que embora , alegre e bem vestida , era maltratada pelas crianças da aldeia que tinham inveja das roupas e da beleza dela , tanto que a agrediam sem motivo , ele era o único amigo que ela tinha , e agora ele teria que partir em treinamento por longos anos

– Rin amanhã eu vou partir em treinamento , e vou ficar por muito tempo fora , e quero que me prometa , que vai se cuidar , que não vai andar por ai sozinha e que acima de tudo não vai deixar baterem em você , se baterem me promete que vai contar para a Sango _ pede Kohaku preocupado com a amiga , sabia como ninguém o quanto ela assim como ele haviam sofrido

– Prometo sim Kohaku ... - Diz Rin com os olhos marejados , pensando porque que todos que ela gostava tinham que partir ,,...

Mas a promessa feita a Kohaku , ela não conseguiu cumprir , sua vida se tornou cada vez mais difícil sem Kohaku para defende-la das outras crianças ...  
Quando se afastava da cabana onde morava com Kaede para brincar , as crianças e jovens lhe agrediam com pedras e empurrões chamando a de "amante de Yokais" , quando voltava sempre mentia para Kaede que tinha caído e se machucado e cada vez menos saia da cabana para ver o sol e as flores que tanto gostava

– Senhor Seshomaru venha me buscar - Chorava a menina toda noite ,...


End file.
